


Resetti Spaghetti

by JellyFicsnFucks



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fontcest family, Temporary Character Death, Undertale Reset Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyFicsnFucks/pseuds/JellyFicsnFucks
Summary: Need to re-read this to tag it properly





	Resetti Spaghetti

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being gone from this fandom for so long.  
> I've taken some stories with me when I left, so please excuse the mess while I re-upload old work.  
> Thanks for voting on Twitter! I will be sure to upload all the incomplete messes ahahaa  
> I'm really surprised to have a following of people who like my stuff, so thank you for the love and support. The messages I've gotten mean the world to me and it makes me terrified to let you down.  
> ฅ(๑’Δ’๑) I'm really sorry to leave you hanging for so long. Thankyou.

Sans wakes up-makes coffee for himself and Paps. Starts to make pancakes for the kids when they appear in the kitchen with him crying and wiping their eyes. They had nightmares too and were awake with him. The kids tell him about nightmares with a melting chocolate man and he laughs, kisses them on the head and makes his children hot cocoa - could have sworn he bought more ingredients yesterday. And that's when Pap runs downstairs. So Sans meets him by the staircase and hugs him warmly. Paps is surprised because he can’t believe Sans actually woke up on time!   
  
And Sans just laughs awkwardly, not wanting to talk about nightmares again. “hehe - yeah - I couldn't sleep. Just had to get some air. I’m actually surprised you're up… thought for sure your bones would be aching after last night♥”  
  
And Papyrus’s head turns to the side. “What happened last night?”  
  
“... hehe… don’t make me say it out loud. The kids are in the kitchen.”   
  
“Oh? Do we have guests? Wowie! I’d love to stay and meet your new friends Sans but I have to meet Undyne for guard training!” He stops by the front door to puts on his shoes. “I’ll be back to make dinner! Don’t you dare go to Grillby’s brother!”   
  
“Training?” Sans questions. “Did Undyne make you a new schedule? Heh. What is it this time? Cooking? Dancing?”  
  
“Guard training!”   
  
“... huh?”  
  
“Don’t tell me you forgot! It's today!”   
  
“Guard training?”   
  
“Yes!”  
  
“For… Guards in training?”  
  
“Its my first day Sans! We wrote it on the calendar together exactly so you wouldn't forget!”  
  
Sans nearly drops his mug. “Wait. Wait. Paps. What do you mean your first day!? Your kidding right? Please don’t joke like that… I told you it makes me really uncomfortable…”   
  
“Joke about what Sans? Did I say something bad? Brother... Your trembling…?”  
  
And with tears brimming in his eyes, Sans leans over on his toes and begs “Papyrus. … please kiss me.”   
  
“Wha- Why?!”  
  
“Kiss me Pap.” Sans urges, pressing closer to the other skeleton... “Please kiss me like you always do.- Just.. hold me until this panic attack goes away, please. It won't be long.. I swear. Heh... I just… got scared suddenly. And i-”  
  
“Sans! I can’t kiss you! We’re not dating ! and that's advanced dating manual tricks! Besides brother- we’re uh… brothers.” Sans gulps, his eyes becoming hollow. He takes a step back. “Kisses like that are- for special monsters.” Sans flinches, he can’t believe what he’s hearing.   
  
He drops his mug and the ceramic shatters across the floor, hot coffee spilling out over his toes but he doesn’t move. The suddenly shouts come from the kitchen “Daddy?! - daddy! I heard a bang! Are you and mommy okay?”  
  
“-- yeah… yeah, sweetheart” Sans responds automatically, his bottom lip trembling. We’re okay … we’re… “Sans can’t help the tears that stream down his cheeks.   
  
Papyrus stops getting ready and kneels to face his brother immediately, putting both his gloved hands on his shoulders. “Sans? Why are you crying? Whose kids are in the kitchen? What's going on?”  
  
And Sans looks at his coffee covered toes… at the red gloves… at the damn snow piled high in the windows and he just knows- KNOWS there’s been a reset. 

  
~*~*~*~

Papyrus was trying to be a good brother, really he was! But he couldn't help but stare at the clock in the kitchen over Sans head. Sans was blowing his nose into a couple of tissues, fighting down a panic attack and every time papyrus tried to ask what was wrong the sobs got louder. It left him in a confused place, wanting to be supportive but not having any real way to help.   
  
Was it selfish to want to leave for guard training? Sans didn't want him right now and it looked like he could use some time alone.   
  
“.. Dad.. Dad, I made you tea. With four sugars okay?”  
  
And the skeleton guests in the room confused Papyrus even more. He knew he had to be a gracious host in place of Sans but there was an entirely eerie feeling placed on his guests.   
  
Like they were something he wasn’t supposed to see. Things that weren't supposed to exist. They gave him a chill up his spine when they passed, like something dead and cold. Since when were skeletons living in the underground? And whose kids were they? And why were they calling Sans DAD? And…   
  
Papyrus felt unsettled seeing the children walk around the house like they own the place- hugging Sans when he wouldn’t even let Pap get near.  
  
“...what's the calendar say?” Sans says after a moment, but the question isn’t directed to him it's towards the children. One runs out of the kitchen to look for a calendar even though its on the fridge. It's always been on the fridge.   
  
“Today's the ninth, brother.” Papyrus says helpfully, but instead, the words make Sans even more agitated. He holds the cup in both hands for the warmth but he’s shaking. The skeleton boy returns and flips the calendar upsidedown to look for something interesting.   
  
“Its… 2018…”   
  
The new cup cracks in his grip and Sans stands up, eyelights disappearing from his skull. “Okay. Everyone get to uncle Fells house now!”   
  
“But-”   
  
“NOW!”   
  
Sans shouts. It's the first time Papyrus has seen the lazy bones being so proactive. The children seem to obediently run to his side, grabbing each of his hands and Sans teleports away. A blip of blue magic is left in his place and the kitchen becomes suddenly quiet. Papyrus sits at the breakfast table staring at the last spot where they were.   
  
… 

… 

...Was this another one of his brothers jokes? Ha! Sans would have to try harder if he was going to prank the great Papyrus! The lazy bones was probably sleeping in his bedroom and those guests… the um…   
  
...um.. 

… were their other people here? 

Papyrus scratched the side of his skull and looked around his house. Why was he alone in the kitchen? What was he doing before this? Eating breakfast? There are no signs of plates… except for a broken mug on the opposite side of where he sat. Where did that come from?  
  
Before Papyrus can think too much about it the clock chimes and snaps his attention back at the time. “OH NO! I’M LATE!” Papyrus pushed over his chair and swung his scarf around his neck. “SANS, YOU LAZY BONES! WAKE UP! I’M LEAVING TO UNDYNES!!!!” Papyrus announced gleefully as he walked out the front door.   
  
An echo of silence lingered in the house and for a brief, brief, moment Gaster waved goodbye to his son. 

  
`*~*~*~*~“What the hell is this? I’m not a babysitter.” Red snarled in a hushed voice. He quickly looked behind him to the kids and pretended everything was okay, letting his jagged grimace fall from his lips and waved back at them. “Listen, Boss has been in really really cranky lately. I don’t think it's a good idea to keep them here.”  
  
“Please, Red.” Classic whispered, equally hoping the kids don’t overhear. “... There was a reset on my side. If they come back… they might not even ... not even... “ Sans starts to shudder again and falls forward to cry into Red. The other awkwardly holds him, not sure how to deal with this situation. He couldn’t exactly tell him to cheer up and that things would be okay… He had no clue how a new timeline would react with the children. They were reset back to a time when they weren’t even born… who knows how the world would react to these anomalies. He pets Classics skull and tied to shush him, just so that the kids wouldn’t know.   
  
Slowly he moved them away from the living room and Red sat him down in the kitchen. This area had been closed off by plastic since boss was remodeling but the furniture was still there, mostly. The only difference was that one of the countertops was scorched black after a giant kitchen fire and that some hardware tools were on the floor.He kicked them aside and stood beside Sans.   
  
“I know your going through a lot pal but… where's Paps?”   
  
“... He thinks he works for the guard again. He doesn’t …. Remember them.”   
He bites on his lower lip to remain from sobbing out again. Papyrus didn’t remember them! What is Sans forgot them too?! If he didn’t move the kids to another Au as soon as he did, would they still be around? Would they be absorbed into the timeline? Would they exist? It was a scary thought.   
  
“I don’t know why… but Frisk reset. Everything… EVERYTHING went back to the way it was ten years ago…” Sans whispers.  
  
“Oh... I see.” Red mumbles. If a monster was in a different universe than a reset wouldn’t ping them back to their original position. Red often exploited that to hang out with Stretch when his bro died. He’d keep him company while the two would joke and drink. It looked like Sans was trying to do the same thing to save his family…   
  
“Today was Paps first training day… Frisk is still in the ruins… In a week they’ll step into Snowdin for the first time… and I’ll find out what they’re up too. If it's a peaceful run… maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe they’re just visiting and when their visit is over… our world will go back to normal, ya know?”  
  
“Yeh… sure pal.” Red pats his back. “I’ll take care of the kiddos okay? Just get home and … talk to Papyrus.”   
  
Sans nods his head, as a cup is offered to him. He shakes his head. His record with cups wasn’t going so well this morning. “H.. how do I tell them?” Sans wondered out loud. “That … Paps forget them?”  
  
Red sighed, leaning forward against his instinct and wrapped Sans in a big warm hug. “Tell them the truth. It’ll be okay, Sansy.” He felt fingers clutching into his hoodie and Sans cried again that morning. Red rubbed his back until it subsided. 

  
~*~*~*~

Sans returned to his world, teleporting into the living room with a soft thud as he landed on the floor. Papyrus wasn’t there, of course. He was busy at guard training. So Sans went upstairs to change but he was surprised when he stood in the middle of Papyrus’s room and there were action figures on the table and a racecar bed and nothing of his own stuff or their life was in this room.

Sans backed out into the hall and looked at the door to the kid's room. The room that used to be his own. Everything he had bought for them would no doubt be gone. Every toy, every book, all their clothes, and shoes, and photo… were gone.

Sans slowly went back to his old room, looking through his closet for all the gross stretched shirts he used to wear and the smelly sweater he’d stuffed the pockets with ketchup. He searched his closet for something else to wear, anything else but the outfit that reminded him of his reset depression. But the only nice clothing he had was from his days as a scientist. He clothed himself in the long slacks and white shirt.

He walked downstairs, expecting to step on the shattered remains of his cup… but it was gone. Papyrus must have picked it up for him, or so he assumed until he saw a ghostly figure standing in the hall.

He jumped back, readying a bone attack in his hand but the apparition disappeared as soon as he steadied a shot.

Then Sans blinked. His eye lights focussing in on the nothingness that stood in his living room. Sans clutched his ribs and looked around himself quickly. Something wasn’t right. Why did he suddenly jump? Why was he holding a bone in his hand? He dispersed the magic and scratched the side of his head… unsure of what he was doing until now.

But he remembers Papyrus and that he was with Undyne right now. So Sans goes to the front door, laces up his sneakers and was about to pop into Undynes when he stopped himself. No one in this timeline knew he had that kind of magic, only Pap knew. So he swung open the door and went by foot to catch up with Paps.

\---

Sans wasn’t sure how to address his brother when he got there. How could he dump 10 years of information on him? He wouldn’t believe it, couldn’t believe it. This was the innocent version of Papyrus before him, the version of Paps who still nervously read the dating manual and got embarrassed at casual flirting. How could he explain that they were lovers and had a family together??? 

… It became even harder to talk to Papyrus knowing what his brother said this morning… rejecting him. 

Sans paused at the front door of Undynes place, too afraid to knock. What if everything changed again? What if he told Papyrus about their life, their family, and tomorrow it was gone again? What if this was a constant reset again? Sans could feel tears welling up in his eye. He couldn’t deal with that again. Never again! 

“Hey stranger” Undyne teased him. “You practicing knock knock jokes again?” Sans wished he could laugh and make one up on the spot, but he’d fallen out of practice with the jokes. He’d used them to mask his anxiety and pain… and being married to Papyrus was the furthest thing from that. He was happy. He was laughing and crying real tears of joy and it felt like everything was okay… coping with the fact resets wouldn’t happen anymore and settling down was hard for him. But he got used to it. He got used to feeling hopeful… and now he was back at day one. Trying to tell Papyrus about their life, trying to think of a way to make Papyrus fall in love with him again. 

Sans paled. “... I… wanted to” He mumbled at Undynes general direction. “Wanted to talk to Paps. Is he around?”

“Sans…?” Undyne wasn’t quite sure how to say this but …”Papyrus is dead..”

  
~*~*~*~  
Sometimes… the human was able to rewrite scripted events. Sometimes… on rare… rare occasions they wouldn’t start in the ruins. They would use their last save data to … appear somewhere else. 

They would cheat and lie… and kill. 

Sans knew exactly where Papyrus was. Somewhere half buried between the snowfall and the pile of clothes left behind. He’d seen this scene too many times. He didn’t want to go there again… didn’t want to mourn again. 

As he walked through the underground he saw the trail of the dust of his neighbors and friends… a sight all too familiar. The kid wanted to play that way huh? Well, Sans would show them… he had to get to that judgment hall he had to kill the kid before they continued to-!!

That's what he normally did, but now Sans had a family… kids. 

He stands in place, wondering if it was worth it to kill the human. His vengeance never wore long… the kid would just keep resetting again and again until… until they killed him too. And for what? Even when the kid reached the surface they would just… reset again. Sans made a choice at that moment… whispering a small goodbye to this world and his missing brother. 

He swore he would come back for Paps. 

Then he teleported back to Underfell, thats where his world was right now. 

So he sat down the little skeletons and he told them about Papyrus. He told them about the resets and about what happened to their world. And when he was done, he swore he would get their mom back and left them in the safety of their uncle Fells house. Stretch and Blueberry came by, offering small apologetic words. They knew Paps would be back, but the memory of his family was gone. They had no clue if it would come back. 

Sans set out to meet the human. 

  
~*~*~*~  


They met at the usual place. The hallway with wide arched glass stained windows. The stream of artificial light bathed them both in a golden glow - casting the human in a holy glow and casting Sans in the shadow of every crevice of bone. He looked more like the stereotypical monsters in stories now and he didn’t care to improve his image. 

They’d been in this hall so many times. So many resets. So many faces. So many pointless death battles that always- always- ended in pain and misery. Sans wasn’t here for that today. He simply wanted answers. 

“Hey kiddo.” He greeted. It was far from the warmth he’d express to Frisk on a pacifist run, though the word remained the same his tone had shifted dangerously dark. “What are you doing here?” 

Of course he waited. Waited for a response that never would come. The only information he would get out of the human is when a yes or no choice was given. And those choices were often removed when they behaved hostile. He wouldn’t even dare think to offer it. The human had killed so many of his friends and neighbors… and Paps. 

“Why are you back here?” Sans asked again. He had to try something new. Fighting in this underground hallway was always pointless. The kid always got their way, cutting through him, to get what they wanted. 

Again no answer. He began to think it was truly was pointless to try looking for a reason with this murderer but just as he did, an answer came in the form of a wave. The human wasn’t alone this time. From over their shoulder, a dark clothed man faded in and out of reality. His face was cracked but even still, Sans could tell he was a skeleton. 

“...Dad.” The words fall from his mouth before he is able to even comprehend it. ~ And then the apparition fades. The clarity that Sans found, once again lost within blocked memories. The human tuts their teeth together. This reset wasn’t enough to undo the doctor's purgatorial ban. They’d just have to try again. 

They gripped the knife in their hands tight, showing no mercy to Sans as they prepared for battle once again.

  
~*~*~*

Sans had no clue how many times this battle had continued. The time it took for the human to reset and attack was so quick he had no time to recover, no time to blink. Unlike other times when he could simply refuse to fight, it seemed like the humans turn never ended! Attack after attack they continued, while Sans could only dodge. Something in the system was definitely broken. 

The only thing he could do was die. 

Die and die again. - but it wasn't enough for the human. What did they want from this?! They weren't’ trying to get past him, they weren’t trying to escape. Their madness had driven them towards the blood lust of battle. That had to be it. 

Sans wasn’t sure why he was even trying to fight back. He’d come here to ask the kid why they were doing this, not to play judge- not to fight them again and again. Yet, once they began to battle the resets locked him here. 

“Sans~” An echo on the wind cradles the back of his skull. The voice is so foreign, yet familiar. He whips around to get a look at the doctor's face, but again- no one is there- and he has no idea why he had even bothered to look in the first place. 

The truth was, throughout the battle with the human the seams of reality had started to bend with their cheating. Gaster was able to merge with their reality briefly, continually growing stronger through each reset the kid made. This was their plan- to wear down the system holding the doctor hostage.

It was impossible to do during a pacifist run. - There was no way to exert the boundaries of reality while playing within the rules. But somewhere along the way, this stopped becoming an obligation to the human and became fun. Somewhere along the way, the human had realized they missed the thrill of battle, the color of blood, the crunch of dust beneath their boots… 

Behind them stood the lost citizens, past scientists, and civilians who had fallen victim to the core’s explosion and belonged to no place in time. They aided the human with their ability to bend the rules. Gaster too helped lend his strength to the human who sought to kill his own child. They were desperate for a way out. And aiding the only one who could see them was fitting. 

Sans endured a violent cough attack as blood gushed through the gaps in his teeth. When would this end? When would this stop? 

He just wanted to go home and crawl into Paps arms and cry. … But Paps wouldn’t even remember him. Paps wasn’t even alive… and without a proper reset, he never would be. 

Sans gave up. 

The attack hits him square on, time and time again. Destroying the single digit of health in one fell swoop. They reset, meet in the hall - not even bothering to share witty dialog before they are locked fully in combat once more and he lets himself be killed on the first turn. 

‘Just stop… kid.’ he begs but he can’t open his mouth to speak. ‘Just end it already…’ He hopes, wishing for a proper death. A real death, one without the pain of resets, and losing his family again and again. 

…But just as he wishes for death… something new happens. 

The human drops dead. Their soul- shattered. And for seconds, Sans waits for a reset. For minutes he anxiously winces his eyes shut- knowing another reset was on the brink of happening… but instead, a hand touches his shoulder. 

“Hello, son.”

  
~*~*~*~

Red was getting bored with babysitting Tales kids. He didn’t bother to learn their names and now calling them for lunch was an awkward exchange. “Hey Brats, its lunchtime.” He settled for, as he got his shoes. Despite keeping them safe in the fell universe, Red was bored of staying at home. Besides, the good food was at Grillby's and they had to go outside to get that. But ignoring the risks he grabbed his coat and took the kids under his wing to get some hot grub. 

Just as he left, Sans and Gaster returned. Well, Sans returned. Gaster followed along. He still had so much to talk about with Sans… but the other was avoiding him. 

What was important to him now was repairing his family. For better or worse the tale universe reset once again, but the kid was nowhere to be seen. When Sans left, his brother was already on the route to meet with Undyne for training. There was no stopping him once that pattern took effect. 

There was no telling how long this reset would last, or if it was finally over- but he had to see his kids and make sure they were safe.

How long had it been? Days? Years? When time resets so often it was hard to remember how much time had actually passed. That and- bleeding out to death kind of slowed down the perception of time. 

Sans turned the corner and rounded the Fells house from their garage. He knew the front door to be boobytrapped, not even the Fells went in and out that way so he politely knocked on the living room window. Usually, one of them would answer and clear a path. ~ maybe by opening a window or disabling a trap if they were particularly in a good mood. The overprotective measures they had to take in this universe didn’t bode well with Sans but it was better than leaving his kids in his own reseting world. 

“Fell~ pst~!” Sans knocked the window a couple more times, anxiously looking around at the neighbors. After handling the maniac kid for x amount of resets this blood crazed world seemed to be somewhat tame. Sans saw the neighbor's kids playing ball on the front lawn~ oh wait. Nope, they were tossing a small rock monster back and forth. Bullying the poor thing and laughing. Sans shrugged his shoulders, better than children murdering each other he supposed. 

“Sans… where exactly is this place?” The doctor asks- Sans tries to ignore him. Part of his brain rings with something so familiar but those long lost words like ‘Dad’ were something he couldn’t bring himself to say. ‘Dad’ wasn't really there all his or Paps life. The doctor was as much a stranger to him as the residents of Underfell. 

After waiting a bit longer it was clear the door wasn’t going to open. Sans forced his way inside, teleporting into the living room with a pop. Fell didn’t like it when he teleported wherever he wanted … but this was an emergency!

“Red! Kids! I have important news-” But the house was empty. Sans looked into the kitchen and into the living room and even upstairs to make sure they weren’t sleeping. But absolutely no one was in the house and his kid's shoes and coats were gone.

This didn’t bode well… 

Just as he was thinking that crackle of electricity filled the air- and Gaster pinged in behind him. Sans’s jaw hung open in awe. 

“You can teleport?!”

The doctor smiled, knowingly. “Oh, Sans, I can do much more than that…” He extended his arms and stretched out black goop that dripped from his fingertips. They secreted and became solid, gaping wide to become a door. The handle jiggled… and Papyrus stepped out. Confused and full of tears and snot- Sans ran to hug him. And Paps held him back, tightly… like he might never let go again.

“I love you, Paps.” 

“I love you too, Sans.” 

And Sans was happy just melting into the scent of his brother again, hugging onto him and crying into his shirt… but something was wrong. Something was horribly wrong even though he wished it didn’t matter. He wished it was the same as it had been for years. But he knew this was wrong. Papyrus didn’t love him, he couldn’t. Because-

… Papyrus shouldn’t be able to remember...

  
...Something new was happening.


End file.
